


Dear Diary

by geminibrat81



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-01-15 05:52:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1293733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geminibrat81/pseuds/geminibrat81
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy writes out her observations when there's no one she can talk to about them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The begining of the storm

October 2013  
Dear Diary

 

Things are changing . The wind is shifting . The storms are becoming more torrent.

They’re arguing again, or should I say Jane is trying to pick a fight with Thor while he is just silent.  
Why she doesn’t just tell him its over? I don’t know. Anyone with eyes sees what’s happening, Well anyone but the three it’s happening too. 

Poor Doc . He doesn’t see how Jane's falling for him or he for her. Thor doesn’t see any of this because he leaves to attend business in Asgard so often. He comes back and suffocates her with attention to make up for his absence. It’s kind of nauseating.

Eric moved out right before Thor came back. Don’t blame him. Just wish I could’ve gone with him. Maybe I’ll ask Stark if I can bum of an empty guest room somewhere. 

Anyway the rooftop feels like the only safe place at the moment. Their problems are none of my business. All I can do is be the best-est friend I can be to the three. Secret ? I suffocate Thor with attention any chance I get . It’s not because of what it may look like , but because in the end he’s going to get the raw end of the deal here. Bruce and Jane will have each other and Thor will have lost the love of his life and the trust of a comrade.

As the song says ‘Played out by the band, Love is a losing game” 

Anyway time to do my part and get Thor out of the penthouse and see if Steve wants to join us in some movie madness.

T2YL  
Darcy

P.S. If the recipient of your love doesn’t return the same sentiment is it still considered Love ? Or was it just lust hidden behind a facade?


	2. I forgot my umbrella during the storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy and her Diary

Dear Diary,

It's hard being a secret keeper . Especially when those with the secrets don't know you're keeping them.

Stark gave me not only a room, but a suite all to myself. He totally rocks. Then he threw me a party in said suite. Again I stress ,he rocks! 

I was bummed that Thor wasn’t around for the party , only cause you know he’s like the bestest at party’s , especially when he brings his Asguardian ale. Anyway I guess he had like some really important stuff to settle at home or something.

So like at the party Jane got tipsy, totally not wasted, because I’ve seen her wasted,but I think she was using the alcohol as an excuse to be all over the Doc. The Doc handled her like a boss and excused himself for the night. I totally am respecting the shiznit out of him right now.

I love the woman but Jane needs to get her crap together . Thor came home two days later and spent a whole 4 hours with her before he came looking for me wanting answers. Yeah I totally almost shitted my pants cause I so didn’t want to be in there VERY personal business. 

Turns out he just wanted to know why I'd moved out . He thought he had offended me or Jane had offended me. I let him know that it was just me giving them their space to handle their business. He told me he appreciated my perception to the situation. Then we cooked cause he was hungry , and Jane does not cook. I teased him with that being the reason he came looking for me. He just gave me one of his big Bear hugs and said that was just one of the reasons. So between you and me I totally melted , and I stress again this guy is totally going to get the raw end of the deal when the shit hits the fan. He slept in my guestroom that night. He didn’t say why and I didn't ask.

Around 3 am I went looking for Jane . Jane who never has her phone on at night. I thought she should know where the big guy was, just in case. Anyway I found her in the lab, no surprise there. The surprise was what she was doing, or should I say who. Yeah I hightailed it out of there .

I felt like I needed to bleach the whole thing out of existence, So I did what any rational 22 year old would do . I got piss poor drunk and banged the closest guy around. Yeah, no. I’m lying , cause there is nothing rational about me . What I did do was go to Steve’s gym with one of Tonys really expensive vodka’s , cause why not? I ran and ran then stumbled along the gym . Then I just cried and passed out in a corner. 

Jarvis rocks, he woke me the next morning and told me where I could discreetly get cleaned up. Good thing Steve was on assignment or else I might have spilled everything to him.

Thor was gone in the Morning . My only guess is that Jane had forgotten about Heimdall . 

Speaking of Jane she’s at my door 

T2YL  
Darcy


	3. Dear Diary 3

Dear Diary,

To say things around here have been tense is an understatement . Jane moved out of the tower two months ago .   
Before you start getting your feathers all in a tiff , I've been busy . I can’t update you on all the happenings when they happen, just be happy I’m telling you.  
I’m still living in the tower, and I’m still Jane's assistant. Shield tried to manipulate me when Jane left . Wait manipulate is the wrong word. Bully. They tried to bully me . First they came at me hard, when the team was away I might add, with needing to be relocated and new aliases. They were trying to cut me off from everyone legally and permanently. it would have worked if Thor hadn't shown up unexpectedly a week later demanding to know where I was.  
They’re justification, they didn't want Thor having to deal with someone of no consequence. Yeah they were referring to me. To say that was a really dark time for me would be lying. My self worth and confidence was totally shitted on.   
Anyway Tony intervened as only Tony can and let it be known his home his rules and I was welcome in the tower indefinitely till my last dying breath. I was also given a Stark Watch with built in Jarvis incase they tried anything or you know got kidnapped.   
A couple of weeks later shield tried again, mind you I got Tony to promise not to mention the ‘of no consequence’ classification to Thor. So they then tried to recruit my as a baby agent in training . I’m a liability , I can’t expect the avengers to rescue me , they have more important things to do. Like going out and saving the world’. Yeah , that was a real conversation. Again they did this while the team was out. and Thor was in Asgard. So for two weeks I was bullied out of my home in the tower and into a bunker at shield.   
Thank God for Steve and Natasha. They were debriefing from the mission and saw me walking towards a training session. First they were surprised to see me. When I told them why I was there , Tasha’s face locked down to that I’m going to kill someone look, and Steve , Steve just stormed out .  
‘We Are Leaving’ was all Tasha said to me but never had three words sounded so liberating to me .Found out later Steve had ripped Stinkwell a new one.  
Well after that incident , The whole team found out what was going on and Tony called Thor. To say Thor was pissed would be an understatement . It didn't help that Tony has a big mouth and told Thor what I had been classified as.   
Forget Sitwell, Fury had to come to the tower personally and deal with the fall out.  
In no uncertain words was my place solidified. If Shield wished for Thors continued cooperation they would leave me alone for I was under his personal protection. So on the upside I get to travel with Thor when he goes to Asgard for awhile , he doesn't trust ‘the man’ to keep there word.   
I Know you're wondering where Jane was during all of this , so I’ll tell you. she was the one who stuck shield on me in the first place. Not safe and all that bullshit. Anyway I forgave her cause she was trying to look after me.

Anyway Thor's waiting for ,  
T2UL  
Darcy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it.


	4. Dear Diary 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ongoings of Asgard

Dear Diary,

These past six months have been surreal . We were in Asgard for three months . I had so much fun. Anywhere the big guy went, I got to go to. It was awesome. Anyway the warriors three and Lady Sif really made me feel welcome. At first I thought Sif was going to be a problem because she was giving me the stink eye . Came to find out she was just on edge because she didn't want Thor hurt . Plus I figured she has a thing for the big guy.  
Fandral tried so hard to get in my pants , it would have been hilarious if it was happening to anyone else . Thor put him in his place eventually ,which was satisfying.  
Thor and Sif are giving it a go. he doesn't bring her to earth when he comes. So I really don’t know how serious it is. I only found out cause Fandral has a loose tongue when drunk.  
Thor gave Tony the keys to his suite. Too many memories he said. So I have an official permanent ,when on earth , roommate. Let me tell you living with someone who is so self confident leads to allot of cold ,freezing showers. I am unashamed at my oogaling. Thor thinks it’s funny so why not?  
When he’s not on missions or in Asgard I take him out for some culture, in the evenings we catch a flick or I buddy him up with Steve. Steve needs more friends to get him to cut loose.  
Holy smokes I almost forgot to tell you the craziest thing that happened while in Asgard. Thor's father the “Great Odin” yeah totally being sarcastic, he totally likes me I even got to pick his brain a couple of times on policies and governmental structure. Thor was a little weird at first I think he thought his dad was going to to blow a gasket with me being there. or something.   
The big guys been giving me funny looks when he thinks I’m not looking, since my last encounter with his father and mom. I mean I got a “come back whenever you want” invitation. I mean was there ever any doubt? I mean come on, I’m totally awesome. Yeah okay I was scared at first because Jane told me some scary stories about Thor’s dad . Hey when you get the okay from a God I think you're allowed to be a little full of myself. I even got a hug from Thor's mom .  
Anyway gotta go. I’m teaching Thor and Steve how to play Nerf wars. 

T2UL  
Darcy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a lousy writer. Thanks for sticking with me . Though to be honest I think its cause there isn't enough of this couple out there.   
> To all those awesome writers penning this couple I humbly salute you .


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life goes on

Dear Diary

Everything's been good . Not much to report, other than the normal craziness that goes on around here.   
I don’t remember if I mentioned it or not , but I’m not working for Jane anymore . We had a pretty bad falling out. I thought everything was cool and everything that happened before was because she cared, but I was so wrong. 

She started with putting me down at work , calling me a slob criticizing what I wore, what I ate and how I looked. At first I let it slide because I figured she was stressed . But things turned worse when I noticed something wrong with her equations and fixed it for her. I thought she would be proud of me catching it , boy was I wrong.

Jane called me a useless snot that had no right to touch her work when my major doesn't even meet or warrant access to her work, let alone any input. She told me the only reason I was there is because shield didn't have any other way of keeping my mouth shut, so she was stuck babysitting me like the brat I was. She also told me that the only reason Thor was so nice with me was because he wanted to get info on her so he could win her back.   
Being me I didn't hold back and told her off. 

One Tony had that equation done and solved when he was 10 , I knew because I was transferring some of his old Journals onto a hard drive. So I was trying to help her out. Second it was people with degrees like mine that funded and regulated people like her. Third if she had any real balls she should have sent me packing a long time ago fuck what ever shield wanted . Fourth Thor doesn't mention her at all when they are hanging out. And lastly yeah I’m not writing what I said. Lets just leave it to Jane and I are no longer friends. Good judge of character I do not have.

Anyway I've been basically helping Tony and Bruce and they are way more fun than Jane anyway.

It hurts sometimes when I think about how much I put myself out there for her. And how little she thought of me. 

 

Darcy

**Author's Note:**

> First post. Please leave any criticism so I can improve.  
> Let me know what you think. I'm completely shipping these two at the moment cause there isn't enough thundertaser out there . I see potential of awesome storytelling for this pair. This is my meek attempt to stir the pot.  
> *^_^*


End file.
